


a side affect of love

by orphan_account



Series: love is patient, love is kind [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A morning in the Chernenko household.





	a side affect of love

**Author's Note:**

> dont even ask tbh idk what im doing

Amelia drifted gradually into wakefulness in the same manner that winter melts into spring. She lay still in the warm sunlight, eyes tightly shut, willing herself back to sleep. She had almost succeeded when the buttery sweet smell of pancakes wafted into the bedroom, and her eyes snapped open. She leapt from her bed and bounded out of the room; she came skidding to a stop in the kitchen, where Iryna was standing at the head of the table, laughing heartily. (She had once been a very quiet woman, and was still to a certain extent, but around Amelia she was loud and carefree. A side affect of love. And, of course, a side affect of being around someone who was so very loud and carefree that it was considered obnoxious. But Amelia chose to ignore that last bit.)

"I knew this would get you out of bed!" Iryna laughed. "My love, you are so very predictable." Amelia grinned wolfishly at her and sat down, pulling her plate, stacked high with chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, towards her and digging in immediately. Iryna had already buttered them and poured them liberally with maple syrup, knowing what Amelia was like before breakfast. When she finished she pushed her plate away and grabbed her cup of chocolate milk (bought specially for her, Iryna hated chocolate milk) and gulped it down. "Ah!" She sighed when she was done, smiling up at her wife. "Thank you very much, sweetheart," she said, stacking her dishes and bringing them to the sink. "I'll wash the dishes," she said quickly, shaking her head when Iryna looked as if she was going to protest. Iryna smiled ruefully; she came over to Amelia, and, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed her behind the ear. Amelia flushed red, still unused to this sort of casual intimacy. Iryna had been a very private person before they were married, rarely indulging in that sort of thing even in their own homes. But now it was different. It seemed that the wedding ring gave her a courage she had not had before, and now she was making up for all those years with ridiculously public displays of affection. Not that Amelia minded. She was very thrilled, to tell the truth.

"Oh!" Iryna exclaimed suddenly, and Amelia turned slightly, raising her brow curiously. "I forgot to tell you," Iryna said, blushing brightly, "But Erzsebet and Julchen invited us out for lunch today, around three. Sorry for not saying anything earlier." Amelia grinned. She was very fond of the older couple. They were a lot of fun, didn't care what anyone thought of them, and had been there for her and Iryna when no one else was. "That's great!" She exclaimed happily, and Iryna smiled back at her. "Do you know where we're going?" Iryna nodded. "Yes, Tino's." Amelia whooped excitedly. Tino's was little restaurant run by a tiny Finnish man and his large, quiet husband, and the food was delicious. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted, grabbing Iryna's face and planting a great, smacking kiss on her lips. Iryna squirmed, laughing. "Stooop," She squealed, "Your hands are all soapy!" Amelia laughed; Iryna's face was streaked with soap bubbles. "Sorry, sorry," she said, still laughing, before handing Iryna a dish towel. Iryna wiped her face clean and then leaned up to give Amelia another kiss. Warmth and happiness bubbled up in her, and she felt like dancing. So she did. She whirled Iryna around the kitchen, the pair of them laughing and laughing. Amelia couldn't imagine ever feeling happier. (Of course, then the sink overflowed and they spent the morning cleaning up the mess and ended up being late to lunch, but it was they didn't mind. They had each other, and they always would. It was a good feeling.)


End file.
